inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Miyabino Reiichi
(Goalkeeper) |number = 1 |element = Wood |team = Teikoku Gakuen (former captain) |seiyuu = Mina |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 015 (GO)}} Miyabino Reiichi ( ) is the goalkeeper for Teikoku. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"Powerful yet graceful saves are his trademark. His success rate is sublime."'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"Powerful, graceful saves are his forte. His success rate is sublime."'' Appearance Miyabino has pale skin and is average in height. He has light purplish-gray hair with a style a bit similar to Fubuki Atsuya's, except Miyabino's hair is longer and more raised up. He also has black eyes. Personality At first he shows his personality to be overconfident as shown when he blocked Shindou's shot with only his hands, though later when it was revealed that the Resistance was in Teikoku, it was shown that he was actually nice, cares for soccer a lot and wants to play "real soccer" too. Plot Miyabino first appeared in episode 15 with his team. During the match against Raimon in the Holy Road semi-finals, he was easily able to catch Shindou's Fortissimo with both hands. This demonstrated how high a level Teikoku was compared to Raimon. Though afterwards, Tenma used Mach Wind to score a goal and Miyabino used Power Spike to block it but ultimately failed and it passed through the goal. Next, Shinsuke used Buttobi Jump and scored a goal once again, even though Miyabino used Power Spike. And finally, Tsurugi used Death Drop to finish the match and once again, Miyabino used Power Spike but wasn't able to block it yet again. At the end Teikoku lost the match with a score 2-3. In episode 18, he appeared alongside Sakuma when Raimon went to go and meet Kidou. He thanked the members of Raimon for the match because they would be able to play real soccer from then on and for being able to get rid of all of the SEEDs that were in his team. He seemed to be the most trusted person in Teikoku by Sakuma and Kidou. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Miyabino, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Horasawa Shuuji *'Item': Teikoku's Strategy Notes (帝国の戦略ノート, randomly dropped from Teikoku Gakuen at Furukabu's taisen route or from battle teams in Teikoku Gakuen) *'Player': Narita Kenya *'Item': Teikoku Spray (ていこくスプレー) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3240 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Miyabino, the following requirements are needed: *'Topic': Natsukashiki Sekai Taikai (なつかしき世界大会の話題, obtained at the Holy Road Stadium) *'Photo': Battlefield Tent (戦場テントの写真, taken at Orléans in the France era) *'Item': Medal of Iwakutsuki (いわくつきの勲章, randomly dropped from Obligations (オブリゲーションズ) in Loire Valley) *'Encounter': Meet Miyabino! (みやびのに会おう！) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1430 Kizuna points. Be aware, in order to recruit him, at least three players have to be scouted first from the same community master to make him a scoutable option. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Miyabino, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Koutei Penguin-kun 1gou (皇帝ペンギンくん1号, randomly dropped from Masuraozu (マスラオズ) in Inazuma Town) *'Photo': Weird Hat (風変りな帽子の写真, taken at the Faram Royal Palace in Lalaya Obies' room) *'Topic': Absolutely Unmatched (絶対にゆずれないものの話題, taken at Odaiba's Mermaid Hall) *'Record': Hovering Race Bronze Medal (ホバリングレース銅メダル, clear the Hovering Race in under 43.0 seconds) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Gra Fa's route only) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Gra Fa's route only) Best match Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ** * ** Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'HR All Star' *'HR Chiku Yosen Senbatsu' *'Meimonkou Senbatsu' *'Shade Rains' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Aqua Hermit' *'Groves R' *'HR All Star' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Suhada Whites' Gallery Miyabino Reiichi school uniform.png|Miyabino thanking Raimon. IGS-03-011B.png|IGS-03-011B. IG-11-057.jpg|IG-11-057. IG-14-048.PNG|IG-14-048. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Galaxy characters Category:Captains